


adoration (a.i. au)

by lavenderash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: <3, 5SOS - Freeform, Ash - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Books, CUTIE PIE, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, E-mail, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, Luke - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Main original character, Michael Clifford - Freeform, QT, Read, Sad, School, Texting, Waffles, Writing, You are awesome, aw, cal - Freeform, daddy ash, main ashton, mikey - Freeform, poppy - Freeform, poppy flowers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderash/pseuds/lavenderash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she just flat out adored him. she loved the way his eyes sprinkled and glittered in the sunlight. she loved it when she would catch him staring at her during lunch. she'd race up the stairs just to cross his path in the hall, although nothing great happened. not even an exchange of smiles took place. but sometimes she got lucky and he made eye contact with her, but she got so nervous she'd just quickly look at the ground and move to her next class. she loved the way he teased her on the way to her house in the afternoons, and the way he'd always make stupid jokes that always managed to make her laugh so hard her ribs hurt. she'd always looked straight at his hair. he had beautiful, but messy, dirty blonde curls that always made her want to reach up and mess them up, even more than they already were. and all the miniscule conversations they'd have after school. she just loved him. she just adored ashton fletcher irwin. and now he was all hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so don't bash me for it please thanks

she paced the hallway, pushing people out of her way very hardly. "short girl got game!" they'd say, not acknowledging how stupid they sounded. sometimes she'd see people she knew, and nod or wave, but then she'd just see the others she was too scared and ashamed to talk to anymore. she'd see the faces of people she had known in elementary and middle school, but only to be "too lame" to talk to now. 

she was deep in thought about who'd her teachers would be this year, and how messed up classes would be, "maybe i'll know people," she'd think, "maybe i'll make new friends." 

as she walked up to the office to get her schedule, she saw ashton. ashton irwin. but she just looked away, got her schedule, and left. sadly, he'd acknowledged her too. he waved and smiled just as she looked away, only a little too late.

_________________________________________________

"first period homeroom, second period  
writing, third geometry, fourth science, fifth computer, sixth english, and seventh history. fricking great. why did i have to take geometry? at eight in the goddamned morning?" she told her friend geordie in homeroom.

"well," geordie popped her fingers, "i have it second. and first is homeroom, which is only ten minutes. so try going at seven. stimson?" 

geordie was a very popular person. poppy was just glad she even knew her, and honored to be her best friend. 

"sadly. i hear he's a douche." poppy said just as the bell rang. 

sadly the other writing teacher got laid off, so now all seniors taking writing in second would be in her class, meaning more fools she'd have to put up with. 

poppy walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back row, just because the normal kids were sitting there. not the rich girls or ghetto kids that surprisingly went to her school. 

"goodmorning class! my name is mrs. ana. i see some familiar faces, but some are new, and were all glad to have you here," she smiled and turned around looking for something, mumbling something every now and then, "aha! found it. okay, now i will just take attendance real quick, and then we can introduce ourselves." 

she called roll, and then played a "name game", which happened to get the name game from asylum stuck in her head all day.

"alright, " she said, very slowly, "i know most of you will not enjoy this, but we have writing assignment." many people sighed, but poppy didn't really mind, "but that's not it! you will all be assigned a partner to write with. this will also be your partner for any upcoming assignments." and now poppy was pissed.

she told everyone their partners, until only poppy and someone else was left, ashton. poppy felt her stomach twist and turn, as if someone were twisting all of her insides together as if they were tying shoes.

"alright, mr. irwin and ms. flowers, i guess you're partners." and she suddenly she got a little nervous, for he did too. 

"hey pops," ashton said from the two rows infront of her, turning around to do so.

"i said don't call me that."


	2. two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi!! i've been having technical difficulties, so it took me a while to update. :(( but its here now!!!

"hey pops," ashton said from the two rows infront of her, turning around to do so.

"i said don't call me that."

he scooted up to the seat next to her, and had a weird look on his face.

"jesus, im sorry. i forgot, considering you avoided me for like, four years." he smirked at his stupid little comment. but she did too.

"well, im sorry for avoiding you, though i didn't mean to. i honestly have been very busy," he giggled, and his giggle was so contagious she did too, "but anyways, we need to focus on our writing assignment. how long have you been in writing?"

"since 10th grade. you?"

"9th. do you have anything in mind to write about?" she asked, thinking this may be harder than she thought.

he shook his head no, so they thought for a minute and came to an idea.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"okay, so basically what your saying is that were gonna write a life after death story? that might be a little hard," he said as he thought of how fucking confusing it'd be, "have you died or something? it'll be a little hard because youre gonna have to like, go into a dead persons mind. if that's even possible."

"i haven't died, to answer your question. and also, no, it won't be that hard. all you have to do is think outside of the box."

"fuckkkk," ashton thought, "this is gonna be hella hard."

"okay," ashton agreed, obviously still confused.

_________________________________________________  
they had their plan, their characters (mostly just one), and how they were gonna work. every other day, they'd meet up at a local coffee shop, a library, or something of that nature. possibly each others house, although many people aren't welcome at her house.

as the bell rung, signalling to go to next period, they said their farewells and switched numbers, just incase.  
_________________________________________________

6:17 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : heyhey

6:17 p.m.  
pops: nice emoji thingy, loser.

6:18 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : at least i didn't put a nothing on mine. and i changed your name to pops. and im not a loser.

6:19 p.m.  
pops: well the face is kinda creepy. but whatever. anyways, what's up??

6:19 p.m.  
pops: that sounded really lame.

6:19 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : watching a movieeee.  
and it sorta did. how bout you??

6:20 p.m.  
pops: WHAT MOVIE?? and im obv talking to you. i dont multitask with texting well.

6:20 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 2. and omfg really why

6:20 p.m.  
pops: I DUCKING LOVE THAT MOVUE. and i just idek

6:20 p.m.  
pops: "ducking"

6:21 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : ME TOO. 

6:21 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : ducking oh my god

6:21 p.m.  
pops: you text like a ducking girl.

6:22 p.m.  
pops: FUCKING OMFG

6:23 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : loser. and you know what that's just too bad bc you do too.

6:23 p.m.  
pops: well i am a girl dumbass. why aren't you in enriched?? your grammar is gr8

6:24 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : thanks. anyway, i wanted to know if you wanted to go to get food or books or something tomorrow after school with me.

6:24 p.m.  
pops: i thought we were gonna start on the story on wednesday?? but tomorrow works too.

6:25 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : not to start the book thingy dummmmyyy

6:25 p.m.  
pops: wait

6:25 p.m.  
pops: are you asking me to hang out 

6:26 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : sorta

6:26 p.m.  
pops: cool okay where do you want to meet??

6:26 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : where do you want to go?? ill pick you up.

6:27 p.m.  
pops: why are you suddenly nice to me

6:27 p.m.  
ashtonn ._. : wait are you really that stupid

6:28 p.m.  
pops: now your nice streak is gone. and what do you mean 

ashton called her.

"im stupid, but i don't get what you mean," she answered.

"popppyyyy im sorta kinda asking you on a dateeee," he said, sorta embarrassed.

"um. i kinda sorta havent talked to you in forever but okay. im sure you haven't changed. but if i tell you a secret you promise not to tell anyone?"

"OF COURSE," he was vEry happy and curious and had many feelings and was freaking out. but she was too, just as bad as he was. 

they'd both liked each other, although they hadn't talked in a while.

"okay. promise you won't laugh? if you laugh i will kill you."

"swear."

"i've never been on a date before. and im a senior. jesus that's weird," she was vErY embarrassed.

"well, i haven't either. we can be lame together," he confessed, "and how have you never been on a date??? im very lucky that you said yes. like nobody ever asked you on a date?"

"do nudes count? and sixth grade? because elementary sure as hell doesn't count."

"no oh my god even i have been asked for nudes. guys AND girls. and no ew i remember when what's his face asked you - "

"sTOP, or i will kill you."

"you know, considering how many times you've said that in your life, you could be put in jail for threatening people?"

"shutup," oh my god oh my god oh my god, she thought, oh my god, "please. i will do anything"

"anything?"

"no."

"then i guess i won't shutup."

"okay," she was really really happy about all of this, "that's just fine. by the way."  
_________________________________________________

they talked until she had to go. and then they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mErRy ChRiStMaS!!! or haNnUkAh! or wHareveR ElsE yOU CeLEbRaTE!!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lovelies!!! my next update may not be soon, considering all of the christmas things i'll have to do. but saturday i will probably write :)). merry christmas eve!

three

as poppy awakened, she looked at her alarm clock. it was five twenty.

“dammittttttt,” she said, getting out of bed. she walked to her bathroom and quickly, but slowly, brushed her teeth and put on her makeup.

okay, she thought, what to wear? no, no no, no. 

poppy finally settled on a sweatshirt with the mcr logo, a pair of black skinny jeans, and her pair of black and white vans she wears pretty much everyday. poppy wears sweatshirts almost everyday, by the way. on her way out, she put on a choker, grabbed her phone and her backpack and left.

as she got into her car, she turned it on and put in her blink-182 cd. 

wow, im so fucking punk.

after that she drove to school.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

when poppy arrived to school, she went straight to her locker, got out the textbooks she needed, and headed to homeroom to tell geordie everything.

"geordie!!" poppy sang as she sat down.

"what the fuck do you want mary poppins," she replied.

"goodmorning to you too. anyways, guess who's going on a date?" poppy said very excited. 

geordie finally looked up from her phone with delight.

"HOLY SHIT POPPY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU WHO IS IT OMG?!" geordie basically screamed, making everyone in class look over.

"wellllll," poppy said blushing, "ashton irwinnn."

geordies face dropped.

"really. ashton fucking irwin. didn’t you guys used to be best friends?"

"yeah why,” poppy asked, sorta kinda mad/sad that geordie didn’t like ashton.  
“ugh ew he’s so weird,” geordie said unamused, making poppy laugh really hard. “why are you laughing? he’s gross.”

“oh shit oh my god you’re the most hilarious person on this earth. holy shit. that’s the funniest thing i’ve heard in days,” she said, thinking of how gross and weird he actually was. he wasn’t really a gross guy as in “yeah hi i eat my boogers and still shit my pants sometimes please date me.” he was the gross guy that cracked dirty jokes 24/7. but hey, who else was she going to get? and anyways, it didnt bother her that much anyways. she has been used to it.

“well, all he does is talk about nasty shit and obsesses over bands and shit.”

“LOOK WHO’S FUCKING TALKING HOLY SHIT YOu are like obsessed with all time low. and they’re not even that good. but i guess you like what you like.”

“true. and i am pretty dirty for a girl,” geordie finally agreed, “and to be honest you’re even dirtier than i am.”

“true,” poppy said, “and anyways, it’s just a catching up date thingy.”

and with that, the bell rang and geordie and poppy said their farewells. now poppy was actually happy because she got to see ash.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

as she walked to writing, she thought.

"holy crap my eighth grade self would be so proud right now, you got ashton fucking irwin.  
im proud of you poppy. good job." she thought to herself while smirking.

when she got inside, she saw ashton was already sitting down in the seat next to the one she was yesterday.

“hey, i figured that if you know we’re going to work together, why not sit next to eachother? unless you’d like me to move you know,” he was rambling, and for some reason he was very nervous. he just really didn’t want to fuck this up. he really liked her, and has for so long. he finally got her.

“no, you’re fine,” poppy wasn’t nervous at all, she was anything but nervous actually.

“okay cool. so..”

“how are you?” she asked to break the silence.  
“great! i mean great, how about you,” he asked, making her laugh.

“good. im good. anyways, when are you picking me up again? im sorry, i just forgot.”

“you’re good. and is 4:45 good?” he asked.

“yeah, thats great,” she concluded, for she could tell the teacher was about to present them with an assignment.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

later in the class, the teacher gave about twenty minutes to work on their stories. so ashton and poppy started on theirs while everyone else just took advantage and talked about literal shit. 

“okay, so we’re going with the life after death story right?” ashton asked.

“if you want,” she said.

“yeah. alright, so whats the plan? we need one right?” ashton asked.

“okay, i have actually had this idea for a while so i thought up a plan for it. first, we’re going to have a girl or a guy i don’t care which, but preferably a girl, and she’ll be like ‘holy crap where am i?!’ after she dies and she’ll be overlooking the person that loved them the most and the person she loved the most and it will be her boyfriend or whatever and they’ll both slip into depression and then her boyfriend will be like ‘i miss her to much’ and then he will kill himself and they’ll reunite. cute right?” she explained.

“im gonna cry holy shit,” ashton said.

she laughed. she then noticed he was one of like, five people in her life that could make her laugh. and then her smile faded.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

she called geordie.

“hello? poppy? are you crying? im on my way over,” geordie said very nervous, ending the call just before poppy could object.

poppy just fell to the ground. she couldn’t speak, she could barely breath, and she couldn’t stop crying.

just about five minutes later she could hear geordie open her downstairs door and run up the stairs. all she did was scream. louder and louder until geordie came in and cradled her in her arms. 

after an hour of hushed cries, poppy fell asleep. so geordie called poppy’s mom.

“hello?” her mother answered.

“um hi mrs. flowers, this is geordie.”

“oh hi geordie! why did you call exactly?” she question, most likely knowing the answer.

“poppy had another attack...” she answered. she heard her mom’s breath hitch in her throat.

poppy's mother sighed. “i’ll be home soon. is she asleep?”

“i actually think she’ll be okay. it wasn’t bad this time, she probably just needs to calm down and get some fresh air or something.”

“are you sure? could you please stay with her until she wakes up so she’ll have someone there?" mrs. flowers asked politely.

“of course. if you ever need anything, im always here.” geordie smiled.

“geordie, i dont know what i’d do without you. anyway, i have to get back to work. thank you. goodbye.” she said.

“youre welcome. bye.” geordie said as she hung up the phone. she turned around to her best friend, and then looked at the clock. 3:45. she had one hour til’ she had to leave for her and ashtons ‘date’.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

poppy awoke about thirty minutes later, or at about four fifteen.

“ughhhh,” she groaned.

“hey. how do you feel?” geordie asked.

“fine, why?”

“just asking,” geordie lied. geordie knew poppy hated it when she had panic attacks. she always got down on herself and said she was weak. but geordie thought she was so strong after all she has been through, “you sure?”  
“yeah,” poppy answered, knowing something was a little weird but didn’t feel like questioning on it. “what time is it? ash will be here at 4:45.”

geordie forgot all about that. “it’s four twenty almost. are you sure you feel okay?”

“yeah why do you keep asking that?,” poppy questioned.

“you... just fell asleep out of nowhere and i was wondering if you didn’t feel well or something,” geordie lied again, but it’s okay, if i didn’t it’d be worse, she thought.

“okay. i should get ready.” she said as she got up and out of her bed.

“where are you guys going?” she questioned, not knowing if she should let her go or not.

“we’re going to the park. cliche i know but i dont care. i like the park, it’s very fun,” she responded, making geordie laugh. "but what if it happens in front of all those people?" geordie thought, "she’ll be fine, and pus, she needs fresh air anyways."

just then poppy’s phone rang, and ashtonn ._. popped up on the screen and poppy basically ran to it.

“hello?”

“well hello,” he laughed.

“whats up?” she said while also having a “pants dance” trying to get her skinny jeans on, making geordie laugh and mouth the word ‘loser’ at her.

“i needed to ask you a ques- are you jumping or something?”

“um… sorta yes,” she answered. 

he did his famous, adorable giggle causing poppy to smile. “anyways, would you mind if i were to take a friend home after i pick you up? his house is literally three minutes past yours. or i could be like, six minutes late. or i could be early. you get the idea,” he asked.

“yeah we can take him home and then i guess go.”

“okay i’ll be there in like fifteen minutes.” 

“okay byeeee,” she said.

“byeeeeeeeeeeee-” he was saying as she hung up on him.  
meanwhile, geordie was literally about to piss her pants she was fangirling so hard.

“are you okay? jesus fucking christ.” 

“Y’ALL ARE GOING TO BE SO CUTE OMFG!”

poppy just rolled her eyes and carried on getting ready.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

fifteen minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.

“i’ll race you!” geordie challenged.

“bitch please,” poppy said and ran to the door, geordie following and catching up.

“IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS HAHAHA GEORDIE SUCK MY ASS!”

“BITCH I MIGHT,” geordie replied.

“what the fuck?” michael, ashton’s friend, said from outside.

as they geordie got closer, she passed poppy and almost reaching the door, but only to trip over poppy’s shoe and causing both of them to fall and hit the door.

“shitttt,” poppy groaned and opened the door.

outside the door, ashton and michael looked a eachother.

“are you okay?” ashton asked as he saw her open up the door.

“uhhhhhhh,” poppy stared at the little ball of cuteness wearing a fedora, “yes! im great. great.  
how do you remember where my house is after all of these years?”

while ashton and poppy chatted, michael and geordie totally stared at each other.

“hi,” geordie finally said.

“hi. whats your name?” michael responded.

“geordie. you?”

“michael. call me mikey. or michael. never mike.”

“well hello mike,” geordie said very tauntingly.  
“well hi there 'gord.'” michael said back, making geordie roll her eyes as she laughed.

“i like your hair. what dye do you use?”

“thanks, but it's a secret. and i like your bangs. they’re cute,” michael said, totally regertting it. (a/n: no regerts. well maybe one.)

ashton and poppy overheard.

“DATE,” poppy screamed in the middle of ashtons sentence, only to get flipped off by both, geordie and michael. ashton just laughed.

“i like your fedora.”

ashton just giggled out a thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you guysss. also i think i did really good on this chapter. i GOT 1740 FUCKING WORDS TEET MOTHERFUCKERS


End file.
